


Fanart for vividpast's "A Warlock's Wish"

by Schoernchen (Shyorn), Shyorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magic, Magical Realism, vividpast is writing an awesome story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyorn/pseuds/Schoernchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyorn/pseuds/Shyorn
Summary: I have never made use of my account for posting stuff since I'm not much of a writer. But I am an illustrator. And I am currentley reading a Merlin fanfiction by vividpast which I fell in love with. Over the years I have really read a lot of fanfictions in this fandom and it gets harder and harder to get my fingers on new, good material. I love the premise of vividpast's story. It's something I haven't seen before and it is a lot of fun to read. In the story Merlin gets transported into an alternate universe, in which not Igraine died, but Uther. So Camelot is a very different place. He meets people he recognizes, but doesn't really know. At least this version of them. It's a joy to get to know this other Camelot. Especially since we never got to see this in the series.





	1. Fanart for Chapter 9 - Merlin meets Balinor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vividpast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Warlock's Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414745) by [vividpast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast). 



> This fanart is for chapter 9, in which Merlin meets his not-father Balinor for the first time. I've made only this picture so far, but if I do another one, I will add it as another chapter.

Balinor heals Merlin's hand.


	2. Fanart for Chapter 5 - Merlin meets Selia and Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene happens in Chapter 5. Merlin conjures his magic light and everyone is awed. Especially Selia!  
> I just realized that I made Kelly too small. But there it is anyway. I'm working on a picture of Kelly right now. It's gonna be cute, because BABY GRIFFIN :D


	3. Kelly, the baby griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Kelly could look like. This little griffin first appears in chapter 5, I think, and is the faithful companion of Selia. Man, what I would give to see a creature like this for real.

 

> Merlin blinks.
> 
> In her hands is an eagle, crooning and cleaning its feathers. Except, Merlin knows for certain eagles don’t have four legs, and the body and tail of a lion.
> 
> “Is that a griffin?” Merlin’s voice rises, tinged with a hysterical note. He can’t be blamed; the last time he saw a griffin, it attempted to tear him apart with its beak.
> 
> The girl beams, nodding rapidly. Her previously wary expression fades as she starts talking excitedly about her pet. “This is Kelly. I found her in the woods when she was just an egg.” The girls holds out the magical creature to Merlin. It’s half the girl’s size, and Merlin wonders how she is able to carry it.  “Da let me keep her since she catches and eats the rats in the inn. Good for business, he said!”

 

_\- Quote from Chapter 5: A Friend like Me of "A Warlock's Wish" by vividpast_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved chapter 15 by the way. More Merlin - Balinor interaction yaay! :3 So excited about what the last task is gonna be! Merlin still has to show off his Dragonlord skills, so maybe it's gonna be about that in some way.  
> I have an idea for a picture for chapter 14, so maybe that's what will be next. Though I have some other personal projects in the moment that are grabbing for my attention.


	4. Fanart for Chapter 14 - Balinor protects Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with life, so it took me a while to finally post this. Here another scene, where Merlin reacts badly to Morgana's magic and Balinor steps in. I loved this chapter very much! Merlin impressing others again and some Merlin-Balinor interactions :3 Rereading it now, I realize that my fanart depicts the scene a little bit different, than it was described. I hope you can forgive that and enjoy it anyway. I'm looking forward to the next chapter so much! I still have some other pictures in mind (maybe Arthur with his bow?), so stay tuned in, if you're interested.

 

 

> Merlin stumbles back, tearing his own spell away from Morgana’s. Magic courses violently under his skin, urging him to _defend, attack, attack, attack._ He almost gives in to it, to follow the instincts that has saved him and Arthur from several skirmishes.
> 
> However, his blue eyes lock with wide puzzled jade ones. The hint of vulnerability Merlin glimpses in them instantly douses the boiling heat in his veins, leaving him cold and horrified. With a flurry of clothes, the warlock finds himself face to face with the Court Sorcerer half a second later. The man has come to stand between him and Morgana, hiding the sorceress from his sight.
> 
> “Merlin.” It’s the first time this Balinor has called him by his name. Merlin just wishes the name isn’t accompanied by a cautious and somber tone. The Court Sorcerer has one hand lifted towards the warlock, gold flitting by his hazel irises. “Are you calm?”

_\- Quote from Chapter 14: A Culinary Cabaret of "A Warlock's Wish" by vividpast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like to see visualized in my style? I'm curious what moments you liked best so far. I might get inspired, but I can't promise anything ;) Thank you so much for continuing this, vividpast!! It's so much joy to follow this story <3


	5. Fanart for Chapter 18: War Face

Gaius and Merlin in the tent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't miss the chance to draw a shirtless Merlin. I loved this chapter and I'm really excited for the next one :3 The scar trope is one of my favorites, there are not enough fanfiction about this topic!


	6. Fanart for Chapter 15 - Merlin gives Theo a magical boost

 

 

 

> “I know — er, I’ve read something that might help.” He wiggles his fingers, silently asking for permission.
> 
> Theo halts in torturing the already crushed saffron. He blinks up at Merlin, and then, his gaze darts to the side. A few feet away, three applicants hastily look down to the ingredient they’re preparing. Merlin sighs and drops his hand. Wary eyes have followed him ever since the debacle underground; in fact, Theo is the first person to willingly approach him after his talk with the Court Sorcerer.
> 
> “I thought you can’t do any more magic,” Theo replies, tone curious instead of accusing.
> 
> Gossip sure travels fast. Merlin shrugs carelessly, figuring that he has little hope of really maintaining the lie. “I can still do a little bit.”
> 
> Theo contemplates for a while. Merlin waits with bated breath. Then, the gray-haired man says simply, “All right. What do you need me to do?”
> 
> The warlock beams, warmth unfurling in his chest. “I just need to —” Merlin reaches out and clasps a hand around Theo’s shoulder, his index finger settling on the skin on the other man’s neck. “ _Oferċyrre drýcræft._ ” With intention, the warlock pushes a tiny pulse of his own magic out through his fingertips.
> 
> Theo draws in a sharp inhale, the color returning to his cheeks. He loses the slump on his shoulders, back straightening abruptly and dislodging Merlin’s hold.
> 
> “Wha?” Theo looks at his hands and his arms, feeling a surge of foreign magic transforming into something familiar, something like his own. He snaps his fingers, and a small flame hovers over his palm. His wide-eyed stare swivels to Merlin, who has been watching him cautiously. “You . . . a magic-transference spell!?” His voice is almost shrill, dripping with incredulity.
> 
> “Yes,” Merlin replies slowly, beginning to suspect that this spell is yet another spell that he shouldn’t have done. But Theo had appeared so drained, and the man had been nothing but friendly to the warlock thus far. “Although I just gave you a little bit of magic so I don’t recommend doing exhaustive spells any time soon.”

_\- Quote from Chapter 15: Be our Guest_ _of "A Warlock's Wish" by vividpast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here is something that phantom_ice asked for in the comments. I didn't forget it! Sorry for the inconsistency in style xD I changed my drawing medium and the brushes all look a little bit different.  
> Also I guess I'm still working out what the characters look like. I'm not so sure about how Theo turned out, but I hope you guys like him anyway.  
> Now the waiting begins for the next story arc, but I loved the story so far and will let my mind wander to the possibilities of what might come. ❤❤❤


End file.
